Dreamless Night
by Etain Hawk
Summary: Mai/Natsuki One-Shot. Mai returns home after being away for a few days to find that her worst fear has come true... But wait... Could this be for real?  Rated T for safety. AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime… yet ;)**

**Author's Notes: Okay, where to start? This is my first official story on the site. I never thought it would be a Mai/Natsuki one but I'm quite happy with the result.**

**This fic could be considered as a tribute or a warm up. I have at least a dozen other one-shots lined up in both my mind and my hard drive. So you can expect more of me.**

**I just wish to warn you that this little story contains some Shizuru bashing. Before you attack me with pitchforks and torches, I want to say that I don't hate Shizuru. I practically love almost any girl paired up with Natsuki, ShizNat included. This idea came up today and I just had to write it. Took me about one hour.**

**Again, this fic is just a warm up, nothing special. I have another much longer MaiNat fic which I will try to finish during the holidays. And I will work on my other ideas as well. Anyway, this fic starts somewhat angsty but has a happy ending, I swear. **

**Hope you enjoy **:)

* * *

I am heading towards my home, my feet clapping on the ground. I am almost jogging.

Why do I have a bad feeling about returning home? I can sense that something bad is going to happen once I have made it back.

I had been away from town for a couple of days. I business opportunity had come up and I just couldn't pass it up. Which meant that I had to leave my girlfriend, Natsuki, whom I had been living together with for a couple of months, alone for five days.

We met a few years ago, back in high school. We were about the same age then, she was a couple of months older, though eventually I outgrew her and people started thinking it was the other way around. I immediately felt drawn to her then. She definitely had character, acting all though and cold, but on the inside she was very sweet and kind. I started having feelings for her, which at first I had dismissed as a simple crush. The problem was, she had already found somebody – Shizuru Fujino, the school council president.

I never approved their relationship. Natsuki was obviously infatuated with the older woman, but I think it was a bit one sided. Fujino only seemed to have interest in the blunette's body. She was extremely possessive when it came to Natsuki and rarely allowed other people communicate with her, as if Natsuki was a toy which she didn't like sharing with anyone. And eventually their relationship had become abusive and unhealthy. I could tell from all the hickeys and bruises on Natsuki's neck and arms. She never talked about it but I could see she was scared. By then I had become something like a 'secret' friend to Natsuki.

Having just about enough one day I had confronted Fujino about their relationship. I yelled at her in front of the entire school. She was keeping her calm demeanor in check, trying to prove me as an idiot who just had a crush on her girlfriend . But eventually my words seemed to hit a spot, because she snarled like some beast and lunged at me. The whole school saw the truth then, the person she really was.

I don't know if it was out of embarrassment but she left the school and went back to her home in Kyoto, without sparing Natsuki even a glance. After that I became Natsuki's rock. We became really close and finally one day I confessed to her. She was surprised to say the least, she told me she had never thought of me that way, but decided to give me a chance. I guess I managed to prove myself to her, because after a few months we were officially together. Although I was had the fear that one day Shizuru might come back…

And here we are now, sharing our lives. We are young and in love… right? Then why the heck do I want to just turn back and not return home?

I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts, as I realize that I'm nearing our street.

I enter the building in which our apartment is and take the elevator to the sixth floor. I quickly run to the door behind which is my home, ignoring the glances coming from some of the people who were going out this evening.

I put my hand on the handle. I am afraid to press it. What if whatever is happening behind it is too much?

I sigh. I don't want to do this. Just then I hear a muffled moan coming from behind the door. My mind goes wild. What? Who is this? My Natsuki would never cheat on me, right? Right?

Abandoning any fears, desperate to know what is happening, I press the handle and the door opens. Wait! It just opens? Shouldn't it have been locked?

I hastily make my way inside and close the door behind me. I am petrified to hear more moans coming from… the living room.

I nearly kick open the door to find a horrifying sight. My worst fears have come true.

I see my dear Natsuki pressed into the wall, her wrists pinned above her head by one strong hand. She is being lifted by another older woman, who is kissing her roughly. The woman is pressing her forcefully, Natsuki's legs circling her waist, and her other hand is on my beloved's breast. Her hair is brown, almost honey-ish and I see a flash of red coming from her eyes.

My nostrils flare, eyes glisten hurtfully and anger starts boiling in my chest. Fujino! How dare she?

I speed forward and push the brunette away from Natsuki, who almost collapses before I catch her and snake my arms around her protectively. She is trembling in my arms and I feel even angrier. How dare that woman touch her, after all the pain she caused her?

Fujino slowly stands up and glares at me. Her red eyes look like they're glowing in a deep red colour. But she quickly puts on a mask. She smirks at me like the cat that ate the canary.

"Hello, Mai. Why did you have to interrupt us? Me and my Natsuki were just getting to the good part" she says with her mischievous grin and turns her hungry gaze towards the girl in my arms.

"You! How dare you come back after all the pain you caused her, you psychopath!" I screamed at her. My words don't affect her, however. She just continues watching me with that damn mocking smile, plastered on her face. My mind is suddenly flooded with questions. How has she found out where we live? How did she even enter the apartment? My face turns to one of pure horror. I don't even know what she's capable of. Who knows what she'll try to do…

"Ara, I'm just taking back what's mine. Did you expect me to just forget about what you did? Natsuki. Belongs. To. Me." She says those last words slowly in a sickly sweet voice, her eyes sparkling dangerously holding a hidden promise.

"What! She's not a just some toy to be owned! You don't deserve her! You don't deserve anyone!" I shout, my courage returning once more "She has me now. And I love her more than life itself! If you had even the slightest tremor of regret or if you ever actually cared about her, you'd leave her alone!" I continue fiercely. I just want her to leave us alone.

She just laughs at me "Oh, Mai I don't think that you have the right to say that. And I think that my Natsuki doesn't agree with you either." Her gaze turns to my beloved who is now also standing. She's not shaking anymore. Her eyes are distant as if she is drugged. "Now now, Natsuki… Don't keep me waiting. Come here. You know you're mine."

I want to laugh at her. Does she really expect Natsuki to just go to her?

But I feel terror rising in my chest as Natsuki lets go of my hold. She turns her head towards me.

"I'm sorry, Mai" she whispers apologetically though her eyes are emotionless and empty.

I am shocked, heartbroken. This can't be happening!

My love makes her way to Fujino who wraps her left arm around her waist and smirks victoriously at me, an evil expression forming on her face.

"What she said, Mai. I'm sorry but I can't let anything stand between me and what's mine" she says, her right hand going behind her back.

I feel horrified as she pulls a pistol and slowly aims it at me.

"Natsuki…" I whimpered but she doesn't look at me nor does she make any move to stop the red-eyed woman. I feel as though someone has ripped my heart out of my chest. Tears fill my eyes. I feel broken. Betrayed.

"Goodbye Mai" Fujino says and her finger slowly starts pulling the trigger.

I close my eyes, waiting for the end to come. My thoughts filled with flashes of Natsuki and me living happily without anyone trying to take our happiness away. Oh, my Natsuki… Why?

I hear a loud bang and then… I wake up.

* * *

"Mai! Mai!" I heard a worried voice calling my name. "Wake up! It's just a dream!" I sharply opened my eyes and shot from the warmness of my bed. My body was covered in sweat. My breathing was heavy as if I had been running without stopping for hours. I felt tired.

"Mai. Are you okay?" a voice was heard coming from behind me. I turned to eye the angel sitting on the other side of the bed. Her eyes held worry. For me. I suddenly lose all coherent thought, forgetting about my nightmare. She is so beautiful, dressed only in her undergarments, her body erect because of the cold air coming from the open window.

"Mai?" Natsuki asked again troubled by my lack of response "How are you feeling? Did you have a-?"

I effectively silenced her with my lips. I pushed her back in bed and pushed my entire body against her groin. She moaned and kissed me back passionately. Her hands tangled in my messy orange curls and her legs wrapped around my waist.

After a few minutes of kissing I pulled back and looked down at her. She was panting heavily and her cheeks were colored in the most adorable shade of pink.

I started trailing more kisses along her jaw line lovingly, while smiling all the way. This was real. This bed was real. The body beneath me was real. The passion held in our kiss was also real. And nothing could take it all away from me.

I kissed the spot between her breasts and moved up to her lips once again for a last gentle kiss.

When I finally broke it up, for real this time, she was still dazed. Upon recovering she smiled lazily at me, love in her eyes.

"What was that for?"

I flashed a smile. I just couldn't remain scared or serious when I watched her.

"Nothing, I just missed you"

"But I was never gone" she said her brows furrowing cutely.

"I… It's just… in my dream _she_ returned and you went back to her" I admitted quietly, my voice unsure.

She sighed and pulled me for another kiss, wrapping her hands around my neck.

"Mai, I will never leave you. You mean so much to me…" she then pulled slightly away and her gorgeous emeralds stared seriously into my violets.

"I love you… Don't _ever _doubt that." She told me, her eyes shining with deep emotion.

I smiled and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I know" I kissed her forehead and lied next to her, pulling her in my arms. She rested her head under my chin and sighed.

"I love you too" I said happily and closed my eyes.

And with that we drifted to sleep once again, silently waiting for the next day to come.

**The End**

**A/N: Didn't expect that did you? Oh wait you probably did. Kinda clichéd , I know. Feel free to drop a review or PM me for any grammar errors. I'm new after all and some critique would be nice to better myself.**


End file.
